toarumajutsunoindexfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Noukan Kihara
is a character introduced in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index. He is a member of the Kihara family and is first referred to in 4th Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index novel, as a golden retriever by Kihara Byouri in Baggage City.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 04 Period.21 Etymology The Kanji for Noukan literally translates to Brainstem (an important part of the brain that is located just above the hypothalamus). Appearance He is a golden retriever with arithmetic circuits externally attached to him. He wears a collar and a backpack with robotic arms built into it.Rainbow SpectrumShinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 14 Contents Personality An intellectual and a gentleman, Noukan is one of the few Kiharas to have an understanding of sentimentality and , and as such doesn't always take actions that can be dictated by logic and efficiency. He is also one of the few to have an understanding of the realm outside science. Unlike most Kiharas, who generally show little to absolutely no emotional care for others, including their own relatives, Noukan is capable of caring for others, such as his student Kihara Yuiitsu. Noukan tends to class things between "good" and "bad" or "evil", and between "like" and "dislike".Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 11 Between the Lines 1 Uncommon for a Kihara, Noukan apparently upholds some code of ethics; this ranges from how one should not waste food to how unneeded sacrifices should be avoided. Despite being a Kihara, Noukan dislikes destruction when it is unnecessary, but is willing to use it when it becomes necessary to do so. He says his dislike for unnecessary destruction is more of a matter with his like and dislike instead of being good and evil. In spite of this, he is aware that he is a horrible individual, and his use of "necessary" destruction gives him a place in the world, perhaps hinting that unlike most Kihara he shows regret with regards to having to stain his hands in the past. Noukan has a strong resolve to follow the path that the original Kiharas and their will, intending to live and die in the current world while walking along this path and would never be swayed from it by the 'salvation' offered by ones who can only rely on the supernatural. As such, he lacks the conflicting desires required to be targeted by World Rejecter. Background Noukan was granted intelligence by one of the original seven Kiharas and was likely present just as the concept of the "Kihara" was still taking shape.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 12 Between the Lines 3 After they died, Noukan resolved to carry on their will as a Kihara. Over eighty years, Noukan grew to become an influential member of the Kihara family, the most influential in many different fields.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 07 Epilogue He also formed ties with Aleister Crowley, gained an understanding of the world a step outside science and was given the role of acting as a counter to beings from that realm, similar to how Rensa was meant to counter the Level 5s.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 11 Epilogue In the past, Noukan had conversations with Kihara Kagun, though he had found him difficult to be around due to children interrupting them and try to play with him, in particular Kumokawa Maria. Noukan later took over observing the adult network Kagun had built up to protect children after Kagun's departure from Academy City.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 14 Chapter 2 Part 12 At another point, when his student Yuiitsu showed him the UL Exploder, a device she'd developed which gathered and detonated the UNDER_LINE's nanodevices in a false dust explosion and created a space which couldn't be monitored for a very short period of time, Noukan praised her skill but also scolded her, telling her not to bully "him".Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 15 Chapter 5 Part 10 Chronology Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Baggage City Arc He is first mentioned in passing by Kihara Byouri, as an example of how Kiharas come in many different forms and don't have to be blood related. Agitate Halation Arc He is given a walk in School District 13 by Kihara Yuiitsu the morning after the events of the riot of "heroes" in Learning Core. He and Yuiitsu apparently had a hand in manipulating the "heroes" from stopping their rioting after the defeat of Yakumi Hisako and Rensa. Yuiitsu commends Hisako for being a nice patron to her despite the failure of the project, to which Noukan replies that she may have been playing around too much. Noukan mentions on how Yuiitsu managed to implant her intellectual curiosity with Hisako but not being able to make Hisako to understand how a Kihara thinks. Yuiitsu laughs, recalling on how Hisako wondered on how they got along so well, and commended her for being useful to her research. Noukan however states that she went too far, but Yuiitsu says that she has learned her lesson. Noukan then tells Yuiitsu of the top 3 likely candidates to become board of directors as insurance for her plans. But Yuiitsu simply vetoes it, saying that it isn't Kihara-like, prompting Noukan to ask of her plans. Yuiitsu then mentions the use of the Shadow Ruler plan, apparently an organization, to which Noukan throws doubts at such a convenience that she can use. Yuiitsu states that they will take action if they make them think there is a reason to take action, pointing out Academy City, the city of science, and its strange relationship with jinxes and urban legends. She says that she can manipulate a bit of information to make certain facts seem true, which will prompt them to action in lines with her schemes. She then asks Noukan to start deceiving important people. Hearing this, Noukan acquiesces to her plans, stating that he can give two or three people she could use in her plan, rich social climbers that are dumb enough to be manipulated by her. Hearing this Yuiitsu thanks to him as always. With the Agitate Halation dead, Yuiitsu then asks what they should do about it. Noukan states he has no particular interest in but tells her that it might not be a failure. Noukan states that the Level 5s of Academy City gathered in one place despite Hisako's wishes, as well as Touma's appearance of his own free will despite the Imagine Breaker negating any influence from Agitate Halation. He tells Yuiitsu that even though the experiment ended in failure, perhaps Agitate Halation was simply too much for her to handle, and that there may still be something of interest. Yuiitsu agrees with his analysis, to which Noukan states that she never shows any motivation if he is not the one keeping score for her. Mental Out Arc Apparently Kihara Noukan has been taking 72 requests from Aleister Crowley in eliminating groups or persons that had grown during his absence and refused to regroup. Noukan first appears in a pet cafe with Kihara Yuiitsu, with the latter trying to egg him to eat a puppy cake, much to Noukan's chagrin. Having enough of Yuiitsu's teasing, Noukan demands her to get to the point. Yuiitsu tells Noukan that Shokuhou Misaki has noticed the manipulations done by Mitsuari Ayu. Moreover, Yuiitsu tells Noukan that Ayu has begun moving as well, taking over her entire section from within for her use after Misaki noticed. Their conversation later devolves into referring Mitsuari as an "ant" in reference to her name in kanji having of ant in it, and comparing her to the samurai ant. Yuiitsu then laughs as the prospect of Noukan's "work" becoming more violent. Noukan then says that he isn't fond of Yuiitsu's tendency for destruction and says that he dislikes unnecessary destruction, adding that what he is saying is more about his likes and dislikes instead of good and evil. Yuiitsu replies that he doesn't really get him and then pouts. She tells Noukan that what he said means that he is willing to sacrifice millions of people as long as it is necessary, and asks how it is any different from her or any Kihara. Noukan says that it is an issue of likes and dislikes, and scenarios like the one she presented cannot be helped. Noukan says that because of that there will always be a place for horrible individuals like himself. After the defeat of Mitsuari Ayu, Noukan is out for a walk in School District 15 with Yuiitsu. They later come upon the Celestaquarium for Noukan's 72nd and final request from Aleister Crowley. Yuiitsu says good luck to Noukan, to which the latter says to wait somewhere away from there as he thinks it is going to be rough. He later sneaks in to the building where he confronts a killer whale, a man named as Shundou Toshizou who has transferred his consciousness to a killer whale's brain. Seeing a Kihara before him, Toshizou laments on how Ayu has been captured and thought that she could've been more useful. Noukan asks how many sacrifices it took for him to reach his current brain, to which Toshizou states that it was quite a few, though he settled with a killer whale due to anatomical reasons and personal preferences. Noukan references how Toshizou is the one who tracked down Deadlock and lent them Queen Diver to steal Mental Out from Shokuhou Misaki, though is surprised to find him alive and as a monster after believing him to have died in an explosion. Toshizou notes that Noukan is more of a monster as he based his brain purely on the expansion of dog's brain and had it's lifespan to 80 years. Noukan accuses Toshizou for the one behind Ayu's actions, manipulating her without her even noticing it. Toshizou mocks Noukan and then summons Molar Tooth, large floating spheres that can block tank shells. With 30 of them, Toshizou brags to Noukan, mocking his canine form. Despite this, Noukan remains silent as Toshizou rants on how now he has to abandon his killer whale body and transfer his brain to a new body. He says that if he kills him then no one in Academy City can catch him. Noukan finally speaks, mocking his attempts and says that he was a little hopeful when he chose his equipment but says it backfired on him. With that, the water tank suddenly shatters. Toshizou however is shocked because the seawater is flowing away from him due to the hole in the outer wall. Toshizou asks Noukan if he fired from the outside of the building, but before he can answer the containers for Noukan's Anti-Art Attachment arrive and destroys her Molar Tooth. The containers then open and all its part come out and surround Noukan while floating. As he lights a cigar to smoke, Tohizou questions how the water flows around him in a perfect circle. Noukan answers it is because he is like Rensa, whose role is to crush the seven Level 5s, and his role is to target beings such as Ladylee Tangleroad, Fräulein Kreutune, and Codename Dragon. This confuses Toshizou, but Noukan simply states that he deals with things that are beyond the realm that normal people could comprehend, though says that crushing him is an odd job. With that, Noukan expands this circle and removes all the water that Toshizou is floating on. He then uses the weapons of his Anti-Art Attachment Powered Suit to kill Toshizou. Already four in the morning, Noukan meets up with Yuiitsu again, who states that she came back because she couldn't help herself. Yuiitsu suggests in getting a quick meal, to which he declines, much to her disappointment. Noukan then sends communication request to the Windowless Building, prompting Yuiitsu to say that he doesn't have to suck to Aleister Crowley. Noukan states that the Kiharas cannot defeat Aleister Crowley, to which Yuiitsu understands that it is because of his Archetype Controller. Here, Noukan notes that with that power he will able to cut the Kiharas off from their surroundings making science into the archetype of being heretical, making the very definition of their existence non-existent. With that he starts talking to Aleister Crowley. Noukan asks if his work has satisfied him, to which Aleister says that it is only the beginning. Noukan asks if Aleister has found something to make up for what had happened to him by fighting the magic gods. Aleister replies that it was necessary even if he had gained nothing, to which Noukan says that he has a habit of sounding rational when he's actually handling everything through emotion. Aleister retorts by paraphrasing Noukan's own words that scientists must be romantics and they must always work to fill people with dreams. With a sigh, Noukan agrees as it is romance that separates men from beasts. Aleister asks if he is wrong, to which Noukan replies that he should ask the Heaven Canceller instead, his attending physician, but says if he has to give an answer as a Kihara, he says that what he is doing will definitely fall on the side of evil, a bland one at that. After Noukan looks wistfully on the starry sky, he is reminded of the world of magic. Noukan says that since he has returned order to his rule as he has tasked him, he requests that he should use the power he has returned to him to destroy all the irregularities known as magic. St. Germain Arc WIth the magic gods finally on the move in Academy City, Noukan prepares for dealing with them, visiting an armory in School District 23. There he muses on the origins of the Kihara as well as that of himself, and the contrast between his and his master's philosophy regarding a world where science has explained everything. Later, not far from where the magic gods that entered Academy City have gathered, Noukan uses a machine to catapult the crucified body of the magic god Zombie, and with that begins his job in earnest. He muses that a conflict between magic and science is now unavoidable. He notes that he will focus on being a Kihara even if it means using magic itself, which the Kiharas abhorred, as that "rule-breaking contradiction" is the essence of being a Kihara.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 12 Epilogue Magic God Invasion Arc As the High Priest is bringing the Arrowhead Comet towards an impact on Academy City, Noukan has a brief conversation with Yuuitsu as he prepares to launch with the Anti-Art Attachment to deal with the Magic God. The two talk about the information they had scattered around to manipulate the flow of people during the situation, including some regarding the liquid diamond, and Noukan's ideas of romance, with Noukan being slightly embarrassed by Yuiitsu's comment regarding the giant drill coming across as phallic compensation. After verifying the Anti-Art Attachment's connection to Aleister, he takes off to meet the comet.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 13 Chapter 4 Part 11 Firing the Anti-Art Attachment's drill into the High Priest, Noukan delivers Aleister's willpower in a form which destroys the Magic God's body. He then conveys a message from Aleister, asking the High Priest if he remembered the life taken destiny and his daughter's name, however the High Priest dies before he can say sorry. A moment later, Noukan meets the comet in a collision at over Mach 20, destroying it in an explosion which shatters all the glass in Academy City. Bringing the Anti-Art Attachment to a hover, Noukan contacts Aleister, but is surprised when Aleister congratulates him for making short work of Gremlin. After telling him that he only dealt with the High Priest, hearing Aleister's surprise and realizing something else had occurred, Noukan looks back at the city, Noukan wonders what was going on there.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 13 Chapter 4 Part 12 World Rejecter Arc Later that night, Noukan had dinner with Yuiitsu, complimenting and devouring her cooking, but was troubled by a feeling of unease. As he was settling down for a short post-dinner nap, he mentioned to Yuiitsu how he was bothered about how the Magic Gods suddenly vanished but didn't mention his feeling of unease, something beyond logic, which a pure Kihara would probably not understand.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 14 Chapter 1 Part 2 Taking a night-time walk to a convenience store to buy some more cigars, Noukan had a conversation with the shopkeeper, checking if anything had been picked up by the observation network Kagun had created, talking about Kagun himself and discussing how Noukan himself had changed. As Noukan was about to leave, the shopkeeper told him that there would be a place with them if he ever grew tired of being a Kihara. After leaving, Noukan looked at the shining moon again, considering it an ill omen.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 14 Chapter 2 Part 12 Noukan later picked up the overhauled Anti-Art Attachment from a hangar in School District 7, complimenting the quick work and discussing his thoughts on the intruder with Aleister. As Noukan asked about what had happened to the plan, Aleister said that he would deal with it somehow before saying sorry to Noukan. Understanding what Aleister was implying, Noukan said he would struggle on in his own way and knowing they might not speak again, told Aleister he wouldn't stop him from trying to improve humanity but asked him not to abandon his humanity in the process.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 14 Chapter 3 Part 3 Noukan confronted Kamisato Kakeru after his last battle with Kamijou Touma left him wounded. Noukan used all of the weapons in the Anti-Art Attachment's arsenal, but due to its connection to Aleister and his conflicting desires, they were erased by World Rejecter. As this was happening, Noukan wondered whether Aleister knew it would happen and set up the rails while accepting his own flaws to reach the conclusion which benefited him most, realizing that it was to create the "opposing axis", that Aleister had finally recovered and the plan was back on track. Eventually stripped of all of his weapons, Noukan was asked by Kakeru if he wished for a new world, but replied with his resolve to follow the path of the original Kiharas and live and die in the current world, before continuing to fight.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 14 Epilogue Noukan put up a powerful resistance, but was beaten to near-death and left with life-threatening injuries. Yuiitsu found the mortally injured Noukan afterwards, breaking down in tears while trying to figure out a way to save her teacher. Unable to save him with the time and technology available to her, Yuiitsu carried Noukan to a nearby facility, deciding to place Noukan into cold sleep in the hope that he could somehow be saved in the future. Proud of her of having made the decision and knowing this would likely be the last time he could speak to her, Noukan suppressed what he wanted to tell her and focused on what would allow his student to grow. Urging Yuiitsu to surpass him and go beyond 'Kihara', Noukan told Yuiitsu he had nothing more to teach her. Immediately afterwards, he lost consciousness as Yuiitsu activated the flash-freezing process.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 14 Epilogue Coronzon Arc Following Academy City's shutdown and the temporary sealing of Coronzon, Noukan was revived by Heaven Canceller and accompanied him to Egypt, where the doctor sought to help Aleister's daughter Lilith.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 21 PrologueShinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 21 Chapter 2 Part 4 Abilities Having had his brain expanded by the original Kiharas, through arithmetic circuits and external attachments fitted to his body, Noukan possesses great intelligence, even among the Kihara Family. He also has an expanded lifespan, having lived over 80 years. His intellect and experience has allowed him to become the most influential member of the Kihara family in many different fields, despite being a dog. As well as the scientific understanding of a Kihara and an understanding of romance and sentimentality that allows him to see beyond the regular Kihara, Noukan also has an understanding of the world a step outside the realm of science, which is necessary in his role as a counter to beings from that world, such as Ladylee Tangleroad, Fräulein Kreutune, and Aiwass. Aside from enhancing his intelligence, his external attachments also allow him to connect to weapons, speak in human language with an artificial voice sounding like a man in their prime, and also include slender robotic arms, which Noukan usually uses for handling cigars. He also has a means to project words with light. Noukan's primary armament is the , a Powered Suit which provides him with a wide array of weaponry, on the level of a fortress, and allows him to draw upon Aleister Crowley's power and techniques.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 14 Epilogue Noukan has been described as not just borrowing Aleister's power, acting similar to an elite soldier infiltrating enemy lines to lock onto an airstrike target with a laser sight. Using this connection, Noukan has been able to create a circular territory which displaces water from his vicinity, and deliver Aleister's willpower in a strange form which can kill Magic Gods, ones whom Aleister truly hates. Given Kihara Noukan's role, it is likely that the suit was created for his use alone. Character Art Design Design Evolution Haimura did not comment much about Noukan's designs. Instead, he stated that Noukan's illustrations were delayed (i.e., he did not appear in an illustration since his debut in New Testament Volume 7) because he was waiting for an exciting place to first depict him. Initially, Noukan was supposed to appear in an illustration in New Testament Volume 11 during the battle against Shundou Toshizou, but he personally scrapped the idea, not because of the difficulty in depicting "a scene between a fully-armored dog and a killer whale", but because it wasn't deemed a good "character illustration" and because the volume is focused on Shokuhou Misaki. Gallery Ni_r56b.jpg|Kihara Noukan and Kihara Yuiitsu's character designs from Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Volume 14, by Haimura Kiyotaka. Quotes *(To Yuiitsu, from NT7): "Yes. Once more, the world is simply filled with science." *(To Toshizou, from NT11): "All men love combining robots. Learn to appreciate it, young one." *(Regarding the original Kiharas, from NT12): "Don't worry... Even if you have left this world, the Kiharas you left behind are still here." *(To Yuiitsu, from NT13): “Between good and bad, that would be a bad sort of stupidity, but between like and dislike, I would say I like it. A heart that can innocently believe others is a beautiful thing. I can sense the breath of romance in it.” *(Regarding drills, from NT13): "Heh, men really can’t get enough of drills and pile bunkers. We’re perfectly willing to ignore profit when it comes to them.” *(To Aleister, from NT14): “But let me tell you one thing. I liked that side of you. Between good and bad, it would be near bad, but between like and dislike, I quite like it. That is what I’m saying.” *(To Kakeru's catchphrase/question, from NT14): “It’s true my weapons might not be of any use. If I think about the path taken by the one who made and uses them, I do have to wonder if he wholeheartedly wishes for an entirely perfect plan. Between good and bad, it’s a foolishly bad, but between like and dislike, I foolishly like it. But, if you asked me, and the things that give me form, whether I wanted a new world, the answer would be no. Boy, I have intelligence. I know the original seven who gave it to me. I understand their wills and I have attempted to follow in their footsteps. So my thoughts and my personality would never stray from the path and would never hold conflicting desires when faced with the kind of salvation presented by someone who can only rely on the supernatural. '''I will live and die in this world'. Whatever result that brings, I will face it, I will confirm the answer of the Kiharas that it leads me to, and I will complete the task the original seven began.”'' *(To Heaven Canceller, who mentioned how he heard Noukan loathes magic, NT21) “All magic should be eradicated. Otherwise it will leave a slight vulnerability in the field of science.” Trivia *According to Yuiitsu, when she dug into Noukan's data storage, she found it contained virtual figure, a collection of a links, a digital handshake ticket for a District 15 Tosa idol and data for a body pillow orderable with a single click. Afterwards, she decided digging further would be a violation of romance.Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 15 Between the Lines 2 References